Condemned
by storytell18
Summary: Set after season 4. After his defeat at the hands of the Titans, Trigon decides to exact revenge against his daughter in a cruel and unusual fashion. One-shot. T for some strong violence.


**Author's Notes**

Okay, this is another one-shot, my second one actually (the first being the RobStar fic _Too Far_), and my first stab at the tragedy sub-genre. Traditionally, I haven't been too fond of this sub-genre, but that doesn't mean there haven't been good examples (_Immortal Beloved_, which is the primarily influence of this story).

This came out of several ideas I have had: What if Raven is older than the Titans, much older?, and How would Trigon get revenge on Raven for defeating him? This should be an interesting, if very dark one-shot, so be prepared.

Now, let's begin the story.

* * *

Raven silently sat at her throne in the underworld, watching as damned souls begged for salvation that she would not give them. She wore a red floor-length dress and a black cloak without her distinct beaked hood as a crown now rested on her head, a crown made of bones broken and bent to resemble a crown. Raven's skin remained gray, her violet hair now went down past her shoulders, and her eyes kept their violet color, but when needed to, they would turn into four vermilion demonic slits.

Two of Raven's Incendiaries came up to her, whispering something into her ear. Raven acknowledged them and proceeded to step off of her throne comprised of molten ash and stone. She followed her guards, with even more guards following to protect Raven, even though she did not need protection - she had her powers still and was incredibly swift, brutal, and deadly.

As she walked, Raven thought about how she had first come here so long ago.

* * *

_A thousand years earlier:_

_It has been several days since Trigon was defeated by the Titans, or more specifically, by his daughter, Raven. The world has returned to normal, with flesh returning to being flesh, the sky not burned, and the sun remaining on the Earth._

_And Trigon has been trapped in the underworld from where he came without any means of returning to the Earth. However, that did not mean that Trigon did not have any power or influence remaining._

_No, Trigon did have some power remaining, and he intended to use it in order to make his daughter pay for what she had done, for averting the prophecy and preventing his conquest of the dimension._

_He did not have Slade at his side to help - the one-eyed manipulator had betrayed him to get his own flesh and blood back, no longer holding the Mark of Scath on his head nor any of the powers that made him even more of a menace to the Titans._

_However, for what Trigon prepared to do, he would not need Slade. He gathered his powers and took a view into the world he had failed to conquer. The Titans were comfortable in their little Tower, relaxing after their biggest battle yet._

_The green changeling was playing a racing game with the half-robot. The alien was making some weird dish with what appeared to be fried beetles, a purple corn, and green slime. Something that Trigon did not want to eat, but that was not his purpose._

_The leader, the one that sprung his daughter from her prison, was busy studying up on files about the return of Trigon's former servant Slade. Lastly, his daughter Raven was reading a book in her room, all alone and isolated from the Titans._

_Trigon summoned the power he had and began work on exacting his revenge. He summoned up a fiery portal and soon began to drag Raven from her room down towards the underworld._

_Raven struggled frantically to break free of Trigon's grasp, but her father was simply much more overpowering, and with a final yelp, Raven was dragged into the underworld._

_Trigon then proceeded to strap Raven into a chair, using long ashen black chains to bind her. Trigon said, "It would be of no use struggling to break free from those chains. They were designed to prevent you from using your powers. And even if you broke free, I am the only one that can return you to Earth."_

_Raven demanded, "What do you want? Why did you drag me down to your realm?"_

_"You turned on me, and for that you must pay the price."_

_"Go ahead, kill me", Raven challenged. However, Trigon chuckled with, "You think I will kill **you**? No. Your friends, on the other hand..."_

_Raven instantly paled at her father's words. A second later, the other four Titans arrived in the realm, bound with chains and struggling to break free._

_The demon lord continued, "Perfect. Now we can proceed."_

_Starfire yelled out, "No we will not you clorbag!" She tried to fire starbolts out of her eyes but she could not. Trigon noted, "You cannot escape your chains. They suppress any and all abilities you have. You will remain put."_

_Robin shouted, "Trigon! Why did you bring us here?"_

_"To teach my daughter a lesson. That she is eternally alone, that she cannot question fate, that everything has a price to be paid. So, to start..." Before saying another word, Trigon proceeded to blast Raven with his energy, causing her to scream in agony as she became surrounded by an evil red glow._

_After several painful moments, the glow faded away, revealing Raven unharmed. Trigon continued, "Now, she will never die. She cannot die, no matter what she tries, no matter what she does, no matter who tries to kill her."_

_Cyborg countered, "What about age?"_

_"That is an irrelevant concern. How old do you think my daughter is?" When none of the Titans answered, Trigon signaled Raven to answer. She croaked out, "One thousand. I am a thousand years old."_

_Beast Boy asked, "So why do you look like you're sixteen?"_

_"Because I am immortal, Beast Boy. And now, I have been cursed with eternity. I stopped aging a long time ago, but I remember everything as if it were yesterday."_

_"Now, my daughter. Who shall I start with? Pick...on second thought, I'll choose the order in which they die."_

_All the Titans became instantly more concerned upon hearing that. Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy were soon pushed aside, farther away from Raven as Cyborg soon arrived at Trigon's hand._

_Trigon proceeded to grab hold of Cyborg's legs with his power before slowly, violently, and brutally tearing them off, causing Cyborg to cry out in pain as his legs were torn from him, revealing metal, wires, and blood coming out of the half-robot's legs._

_The torturous death of Cyborg continued as Trigon proceeded to rip Cyborg's arms off, leaking motor oil and blood out of Cyborg's body, continuing to furiously weaken him._

_Finally, Trigon applied his touch to Cyborg's head, squeezing it in so tightly such that his head flattened, instantly and finally killing him._

_With the half-robot dead, Trigon let Cyborg's corpse fall into a pit of fire in which it disintegrated. Trigon noted, "Hmm, up next... let's go with the green one."_

_Beast Boy was then dragged up to Trigon's reach as Raven helplessly watched, unable to escape from her seat, forced to endure watching the murder of her friends at the hands of Trigon._

_Trigon called forth his servants and they brought forth a strange medieval torture device, which Beast Boy was instantly strapped into. Then, the machine activated, proceeding to impale Beast Boy's feet onto a rotating wheel of spikes that spun, causing the changeling to scream in agonizing pain as the wheel turned, stretching his legs as he remained in place, held by the chains._

_Trigon smirked when he heard an unmistakable break in Beast Boy's bones signaling that his legs had broken, but instead of stopping it, the device continued to run, continuing to hurt him until his entire lower body tore off as a result of Trigon's torture. Now just a torso, Beast Boy struggled but soon discovered that the torture device that held him had now changed, constraining his neck._

_This new device soon activated, starting to stretch Beast Boy's neck by pushing up his head while the rest of his body remained still. The changeling struggled until he could struggle no more, when his head split from the rest of his body._

_Much like Cyborg, Trigon dropped Beast Boy's remains into a fire pit where it instantly burned apart. "Two Titans down. Two to go. Now, will the alien please come forth?"_

_Robin tried to prevent the chains from dragging Starfire towards Trigon, but it was a futile attempt as the chains kept Robin down and dragged Starfire up to Trigon for her brutish demise to begin._

_Trigon placed his finger on Starfire's shoulder, circling around to create a large cut. After that, Trigon proceeded to cleanly pull of the skin on Starfire's arm, revealing the bone and muscle tissue that was there. He repeated the process on Starfire's other shoulder, rendering her arms completely devoid of skin._

_He continued this on Starfire, starting with her legs, applying some sort of demonic acid to them that proceeded to remove the orange skin that once populated her skin, and then applied the acid to her torso, leaving her head as the only area of her body where skin still remained. Starfire began to beg, "Please do not do this, Trigon. Pl..." Her plea for mercy was cruelly cut off as Trigon tore the skin right off of Starfire's head, exposing her skull and brain._

_Raven felt as if she was about to vomit upon seeing what Trigon was doing to Starfire. The demon lord finished his work on the Tamaranean by pressing his finger into her veins, proceeding to rot away Starfire's internal organs, from her heart and lungs up to her brain and eyes. Within seconds, all that remained of Starfire was a clothed skeleton, which Trigon then dropped into the same pit of fire that previously claimed Beast Boy and Cyborg._

_Trigon called forth Robin, the last of the four Titans, and prepared to conduct his work on him. Raven choked out, "Father! Don't! Please don't kill him! You're going too far."_

_Trigon pounded at Raven, "No. I won't stop. Not until I'm finished." With that, Raven began to tear up as Trigon began torturing Robin, intending to make the death of the Boy Wonder the most brutal and painful of them all. He ripped off Cyborg's limbs before crushing his head, he stretched Beast Boy apart until his body tore apart, he skinned Starfire alive before destroying her internal organs, now for what to do to Robin._

_Trigon proceeded to simply prick Robin just below his heart, causing him to scream in pain, unable to stop it from hurting, watching as his blood slowly began to trickle out of him. This was a simple death but a slow death, which Trigon wanted. Trigon wanted Raven to watch as her friends suffered, and as an empath, Raven would feel their suffering, and combine that with her now infinite life, Raven would never be able to rid herself of the pain, the brutal, crushing pain that was taking away Robin's life._

_If she could escape, she would be able to heal up Robin's wound, but alas, the chains blocked her powers, preventing her from escaping or fighting Trigon, or saving Robin. Instead, she was forced to watch as blood poured down Robin's uniform, dripping down his green pants and black boots. And Robin could not plug up his wound because his arms were still bound by the chains, as were his legs._

_It lasted for more than forty minutes as Robin finally began to die from the massive blood loss. It was not pleasant for Robin, slowly bleeding out, having his short life flash before his eyes - all of his failures, his regrets, his pains._

_Then, Robin's eyes fluttered shut for the very last time as his life gave out, much to Raven's distraught, as she screamed "NO!". Trigon sent Robin down towards the fire pit before approaching his daughter._

_He said to Raven, "Now, you've watched your friends die. Perhaps, it is time for a little...reward." Raven became incredibly nervous upon hearing that last word. What kind of reward was Trigon going to give? Send her back? Rape her? Murder her?_

_Trigon continued, "And that would be control over my realm. Adieu, daughter." Raven screamed, "Father, no" as Trigon proceeded to destroy his own soul, condensing into a very compact ball of energy that then proceeded to explode in front of her._

_The chains released Raven, leaving her to sit on the chair as Raven realized that Trigon has stranded her in the underworld for all eternity, while her friends ascend into Heaven._

* * *

With nothing to lose now that Raven was truly immortal and that she was stranded in the underworld, Raven soon began to wage war against the other provinces of hell with her father's army of Incendiary fire-demons.

Within a hundred years, Raven had conquered half of the underworld, amassing an even larger army that included fire demons, stone demons, shadow demons, and ice demons.

Fearing for his position as the Devil, king of the underworld, Neron strengthened his forces to combat Raven and her ever-growing army. This did about as much good as a pebble against a tank, slowing down Raven but not stopping her.

Three hundred years later, Raven slayed Neron, effectively becoming the Devil, the new ruler of Hell, the anti-God. She ruled over her kingdom with an iron fist, forcing her demonic subjects to obey her to the fullest else they be banished to eternal torture.

In all that time, Raven proceeded to exact revenge on Slade, torturing him first before ultimately making him a commander in her army, persecuting any rebellion that stirred. Under Raven's control, nobody came even close to usurping her.

As the Devil, Raven had a lot of feasts and orgies, but ultimately nothing was able to satisfy the massive hole left in her heart by the deaths of her friends, the Titans - no quantity of infinite food, no amount of lovers could ever replace the first four friends she had.

Raven stepped out of her red dress, slipping into a blue nightgown before going to bed (which was just in spirit, not actually going to bed as Raven, an empath could sense next to everything going on). Raven could not sleep without thinking, without remembering the friends that she lost.

The friends that helped her defeat her father. The friends that slaughtered by her father.

She may be a queen, but she was a prisoner. Condemned to lay in Hell for all eternity, never to die, never to return to the world she once knew.

* * *

Remember to review my second stab at a one-shot story. Tell me if it's bad or if it's good. I want to know.


End file.
